objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle For Dream Island Water Park!/A New Stage in the Game
A New Stage in the Game is the fifteenth episode of The Battle For Dream Island Water Park! In this episode, a team merge occurs. Transcript TENNIS BALL: There wasn't much in the way of fanarts, was there? ICE CUBE: No, there wasn't. PENCIL: I wonder who's going to get eliminated. ANNOUNCER: Well, you're about to find out, because it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake (Hork hork hork, glorp glorp, gloop gloop gloop, doot doot, Cake at Stake!) CONTROLLY: Welcome back, Team Water-Dr. Fizz! We got 11 of each kind of vote, and with six likes, Pen wins the prize as usual. MEPHONE4: Your prize is immunity into the final 20. PEN: Yay! ANNOUNCER: Before we get to the dislikes, I have something to say. Pen and Pipey, you each have an Estimation Token. Would you like to use it now? PEN: No thanks. PIPEY: I'll use mine. I don't think I got any dislikes. ANNOUNCER: So your guess is zero. Eraser, you have a Yoyle Token. Would you like to use it now? ERASER: I don't think so. ANNOUNCER: Okay then. That takes care of the tokens. TV, display the votes. (TV does so.) MEGAPHONE: Cherries, Pin, and Shieldy are eliminated with one dislike each, Taco is eliminated with two, and Pipey is eliminated with six. (Cherries, Pin, Pipey, Shieldy, and Taco are sent to the TLC.) Chances of winning The remaining contestants each have a 3.333% chance of winning. Recommended characters Download 31.jpg|"Max Andrews Icon" by LogoIntroBloopersFan Skirt (TBFDIWP).png|"Skirt" by NLG343 Raspberry Fizz (TBFDIWP).png|"Raspberry Fizz" by BrownFamily1108 Jade (TBFDIWP).png|"Jade" by MrMenCentral Team merge ANNOUNCER: Everyone, we are now in the final 30, so we're merging the teams. Each remaining contestant gets 30 points. These are your current scores. *Baseball - 30 *Book - 30 *Bouncy Ball - 30 *Bubble - 30 *Chocolatey - 30 *Eraser - 30 *Firey - 30 *Hot Dog - 30 *Ice Cube - 30 *Marshmallow - 30 *Music Note - 30 *Nickel - 30 *OJ - 30 *Paintbrush - 30 *Pen - 30 *Pencil - 30 *Pie - 30 *Pizza - 30 *Puffball - 30 *Ruby - 30 *Slurpy - 30 *Snowflake - 30 *Soccer Ball - 30 *Stethoscope - 30 *Suitcase - 30 *Teardrop - 30 *Tennis Ball - 30 *Test Tube - 30 *Water Balloon - 30 *Yin-Yang - 30 A surprising announcement ANNOUNCER: Everyone, I'd like to make an announcement. We are now having a re-signup period. That's right, a re-signup period. Sign up as five (or less) of the 30 remaining contestants, who are listed above. Contestants will receive points according to the order in which people signed up as them. This re-signup period ends when everyone has someone playing as them. CONTROLLY: Previous camp members may re-sign up as well. Just so you know. Signups are closed! So everyone got someone signed up as them! Here's what we have now: NLG343 - Book, Firey, Marshmallow, Ruby, Suitcase U4Again - Bouncy Ball, Hot Dog, Music Note, Slurpy, Stethoscope TheNigerianBook51 - Chocolatey, Pencil, Pie, Pizza, Teardrop FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland - Pen, Snowflake, Test Tube, Water Balloon, Yin-Yang BrownFamily1108 - Bubble, Eraser, Ice Cube, Nickel, OJ AquaVex55 - Baseball, Paintbrush, Puffball, Soccer Ball, Tennis Ball The scoreboard is currently as follows: *Firey - 60 *Ruby - 59 *Suitcase - 58 *Hot Dog - 57 *Music Note - 56 *Slurpy - 55 *Chocolatey - 54 *Pencil - 53 *Teardrop - 52 *Book - 51 *Marshmallow - 50 *Water Balloon - 49 *Snowflake - 48 *Pen - 47 *Yin-Yang - 46 *Test Tube - 45 *Bouncy Ball - 44 *Stethoscope - 43 *Eraser - 42 *Ice Cube - 41 *'Nickel - 40' *'OJ - 39' *'Bubble - 38' *'Tennis Ball - 37' *'Soccer Ball - 36' *'Baseball - 35' *'Puffball - 34' *'Paintbrush - 33' *'Pie - 32' *'Pizza - 31' (Note: Contestants in bold are in the Danger Zone.) BOUNCY BALL: Oh no! 44 points? That'll be so unlucky! WATER BALLOON: I'm glad I'm not the one with 43 points. Voting PIE: Wait, aren't we adding and subtracting points based on likes and dislikes? ANNOUNCER: We're not doing that this time because of budget cuts. MEPHONE4: Also, we've come up with a new method of voting. That's why setting up the voting took so long. ANNOUNCER: Voting is over. Click here for episode 16! Epilogue ANNOUNCER: Congratulations, Firey, for being the first person signed up as. As a reward, you get a Theft Token. FIREY: Yay! (Cut to Suitcase talking with Book.) SUITCASE: You know, I hope Nickel gets eliminated. Category:TBFDIWP Category:Team Merge